


(the thoughts of) what if

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bittersweet, Drinking, Hope, M/M, jjp just wants to be happy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: he glances up to see that jaebum is already looking down at him with that intense stare of his where he can't really tell what he is thinking. neither one of them dare say a thing out loud, but they both hang on to the simple what if.





	(the thoughts of) what if

Parties at this point, had become more than boring. But Jinyoung would suffer through each and every single on of them just for the end result. He'd do it over and over again if it meant to see and be able to spend time with Jaebum.

They're sitting in Jinyoung's room this time, sitting on the little sofa, curled up against each other with glasses of wine in their hand that they sip on while they talk about things. From frivolous little things like the party, until things turned a bit more serious as if often does, not that Jinyoung minds. When you only have one other person besides yourself that you trust, it tends to happen.

Jinyoung hums at Jaebum's question as he licks his lips, "I used to want children, but I don't think I do anymore, I wouldn't want to subject them to the world that we live in."

"Then we'll just have to make it a world that they can thrive in, don't we?"

Perhaps it is the alcohol that is buzzing through his veins, but he gives into himself, indulging himself momentarily. He let's himself think of what it would be like, in a Panem with no more games, no more oppressive government. If he lived in a tinier house than the one he is in now, but not as small as he did growing up, but the perfect size, and that he has Jaebum by his side and if they had kids- he stops himself right there.

He glances up to see that Jaebum is already looking down at him with that intense stare of his where he can't really tell what he is thinking. Neither one of them dare say a thing out loud, but they both hang on to the simple what if.

That night, things don't escalate past lazy kissing. They finish their wine, and lay there, savoring the taste of wine off of each other's lips. And when the night continues on, and their yawns are becoming more consistent, they slip into the bed and fall into sleep.

And that night, Jinyoung dreams and dream that he never truly realized that he wished for until then.


End file.
